


For this bond, and for everything beyond

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting the Parents, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “What?”It’s a new female voice, and Yuuri’s jaw tenses, so Victor can only assume it’s Mari. He takes a deep breath and looks over, seeing her immediately. Yuuri clearly takes after his mother, while Mari looks much more like the only other male in the room. It must be Toshyia, Yuuri and Mari’s father. He looks surprised, and so does the black haired omega with violet eyes standing next to Mari, presumably Mari’s mate Sara. Victor swallows hard as he turns to face the crown princess. She’s in alpha robes, reminding Victor of Yuuri’s, just more decorated to show her status being higher in the royal hierarchy. She looks like her world has been turned on end.“I told him,” Phichit starts, and Victor gulps, the scents in the room turning sour. Victor’s nose twitches, uneasiness rolling in his stomach. “I said-”“Phichit,” Yuuri cuts off with a glance over his shoulder, and Phichit falls quiet as Yuuri looks back at his family. “Yes. I know this is not how our customs usually work, but I am very happy. And I hope you will be for us too.”Or: Yuuri brings home his new mate to meet the (royal) family. How will they react?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Sara Crispino/Katsuki Mari
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 100
Kudos: 464
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my 22dn piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'accidental marriage' and I knew I wanted it to be part of the shacklesverse. It took me some time to figure out the plot, but here it is as part of the bingo event. The first part of this fic is the story of mine that has received the most request to be continues, so here it is! There will be two chapters and the next will be posted in a week. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) for being so lovely to help me beta. <3

Victor looks up at the large white stone castle from the carriage window, nerves drumming in his veins. The Katsuki mansion looks old and weathered, but as the sun shines on it stands in great contrast to the dark one in Victor’s old home country, so closely associated with terror and injustice. This castle feels bright and inviting, and Victor is equal parts nervous and excited to get there. He presses his side closer into Yuuri’s, free hand fiddling with his braided crown to tuck a few stray hair in. He hopes it still looks good, even though he did it many hours ago, before they left the inn they had stayed at for their final stop. Soft lips caress his forehead, and Victor looks up into deep dark eyes. Yuuri’s smiling softly, and as their eyes meet he holds Victor’s gaze for a moment, hand coming to cup Victor’s neck before Yuuri leans down to softy press his lips against Victor’s. He tastes like his scent, smooth and smoky and lovely. It tastes like home now, even though they’ve only been mates for a week. It’s been so long since Victor had anywhere to call home. Ever since his grandfather died when Victor was eleven he’s been on his own, moved from orphanage to orphanage until he presented as an omega and was moved to the omega center instead, waiting like cattle to be auctioned off or sold to an alpha. Victor had fought with everything he had to never be sent to the market, but after two years of being in the center they tired of him and brought him there anyway. Victor thought is was going to be the worst day of his life. How wrong he had been. 

Yuuri’s thumb grazes over the silk collar covering the still fresh mating mark on Victor’s throat, and Victor feels as if he’s melting under it, unable to stop the soft gasp that leaves his lips as he opens up for Yuuri to deepen the kiss. 

“Can you two please stop making out?” Phichit sighs, and Victor feels his cheeks flush, breaking away from the kiss to hide it in Yuuri’s neck. They’ve had the privilege of riding alone in the carriage most days, away from prying eyes and sassy comments. Today however, they are arriving at the Hasetsu palace, and as Phichit is Yuuri’s advisor it’s customary for them to arrive together. Victor sighs and presses his nose against Yuuri’s scent gland, breathing the scent of his mate in, now a slight hint of Victor’s own evergreen and roses embedded in it. 

“Apparently not,” Yuuri says, and Victor can’t help but grin at that. “Stop teasing us.”

It is true, they have had trouble keeping their hands off each other ever since that night Victor snuck into Yuuri’s room during his rut. Victor doesn’t mind at all. He feels incredibly spoiled and cared for. To think he found an alpha as attentive and lovely as Yuuri. 

“I will tease you as much as I want Prince Yuuri. It’s just to prepare you for what’s to come with Mari,” Phichit shoots back. Victor cuddles closer to Yuuri and glances back at the advisor. He can only hope nothing changes when they arrive at the palace and have to deal with the consequences of them mating outside of marriage. Phichit has kept teasing them about how Yuuri’s sister is going to kick his ass, and Victor would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about it. He’s quite honestly terrified of meeting Mari Katsuki. Yuuri speaks so warmly of her. What if she hates Victor and Yuuri leaves him? Victor’s stomach turns, and Yuuri’s grip on him tightness. 

“You okay?” he asks, voice much lower than when he was addressing Phichit. He must have felt Victor’s uneasiness through the bond. 

“I’ll be alright,” Victor says, leaning back and trying for an easy smile. It feels strained on his face. Yuuri doesn’t look like he believes him either. “Are you excited to be home?” Victor tries to deflect, stomach turning even more. For Victor, these few weeks with Yuuri has been the best in his life. He’s so worried Yuuri doesn’t feel the same. That Yuuri doesn’t feel as much. Could he ever, with how Victor’s heart is overflowing with love for this alpha?

“I’m glad to have you with me,” Yuuri says, and Victor’s heart aches from the sweetness, some of his uneasiness simmering down. How is it that Yuuri just knows? “I’m excited to see what you think of the kingdom, and my family, about our chambers.” Yuuri flushes at that last part, and Victor has to kiss him sweetly for it, for already calling it theirs. Yuuri smiles when Victor pulls back, licking his lips before he continues. “I really hope you’ll like it.” 

“You have to serve him katsudon!” Phichit pipes in, and Yuuri smiles and nods, launching into an explanation about his favorite dish. Victor leans back and listens, trying to quell his worries as the carriage moves closer and closer to what is to be his new home. 

The family room of the Katsuki Royal Family is in a deep blue color, white and gold lines swirling up the walls towards the ceiling. It’s a beautiful room, with soft looking couches, carved wooden tables and flowing drapes covering the large windows. When Victor, Yuuri and Phichit enter, the small group of five in it rises, and Victor feels his heart hammer up in his throat, making him nauseous. His eyes wander across unknown faces, features familiar but only because they’re mirrored in Yuuri’s face. They’re all smiling, eyes growing as they fall on Victor, and on his and Yuuri’s joined hands. Victor turns to him, and Yuuri turns back, squeezing his hand once before he steps forward. 

“Yuuri!” a child calls, hair long and raven black, eyes almost purple. She has Yuuri’s cheeks and nose, and she launches herself at Yuuri’s middle with a big grin. “I missed you!” 

“Hi Yua,” Yuuri greets, his free hand cupping her cheek. “I missed you too.” 

“Yuuri,” a woman says, and Victor looks back at her as he follows Yuuri towards the couches, hands still joined. The long robes he’s wearing caresses the floor, and Victor wishes to adjust it to make sure it fits. It’s in the royal familys’ colors, just like this room. Yuuri had insisted when they stopped at a village two days ride from the capital. Victor hopes the royal family doesn’t think it’s too much. “I’m so glad you’re home.” They meet in the middle, and Yuuri’s hand slides out of Victor’s to wrap around his mother. Victor fiddles, and smiles when her curious eyes looks up at him over Yuuri’s shoulder. “How was the trip? This must be Victor that you wrote about.” Victor breathes in deep, and he can see Yuuri pull back from his mother. 

“Yes. Some unplanned, but very happy things happened on the way back,” Yuuri says and he looks over at Victor and reaches out to grab his hand again, smile bright. Victor can feel his happiness through the bond, but there are also nerves there, fueling Victor’s own. Yuuri’s mother has a knowing look on her face, probably already been able to smell the difference in Yuuri’s scent and see the bond mark on his neck from this up close. 

“Oh?” she says anyway, brown eyes bright and waiting. The group moving closer to them looks intrigued, clearly not having figured it out yet. 

“Mother,” Yuuri starts but stops to start again. “My queen,” he continues, bowing his head slightly. Victor can see the other residents stiffen, clearly realising the meeting has turned formal. Victor looks back at Hiroko, heart pounding in his chest. “This is Victor Nikiforov. My mate.” 

Sweat breaks out on the palm of Victor’s hands immediately, and he looks desperately at Yuuri, the only safe haven in this storm. He doesn’t dare to look at the others, too afraid of what he might see. Yuuri looks calm as he looks up to face his mother, who has a calm if slightly blank expression on her face.

“What?”

It’s a new female voice, and Yuuri’s jaw tenses, so Victor can only assume it’s Mari. He takes a deep breath and looks over, seeing her immediately. Yuuri clearly takes after his mother, while Mari looks much more like the only other male in the room. It must be Toshyia, Yuuri and Mari’s father. He looks surprised, and so does the black haired omega with violet eyes standing next to Mari, presumably Mari’s mate Sara. Victor swallows hard as he turns to face the crown princess. She’s in alpha robes, reminding Victor of Yuuri’s, just more decorated to show her status being higher in the royal hierarchy. She looks like her world has been turned on end. 

“I told him,” Phichit starts, and Victor gulps, the scents in the room turning sour. Victor’s nose twitches, uneasiness rolling in his stomach. “I said-”

“Phichit,” Yuuri cuts off with a glance over his shoulder, and Phichit falls quiet as Yuuri looks back at his family. “Yes. I know this is not how our customs usually work, but I am very happy. And I hope you will be for us too.” 

“What happened?” Hiroko says, guiding them towards the couches. They sit down, and Victor fights the urge to cuddle up to Yuuri, press his nose to his neck and breathe. His heart is racing, and he holds on to Yuuri’s hand tight. The scents in the room are stiff and strained. “Tell us everything.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks pinken, and if Victor was less of a wreck he would have told him it was cute. He’s fairly certain Yuuri is not going to tell them everything. Yuuri turns to him, smile tender and expression open. “Would you like to tell your story?” 

Victor blinks, and glances around the room. In Gröneskog he would never have been allowed to speak in a room with alphas as high in rank as royalty, no matter if he was one of their mates. They look at him with openness, some curiosity and others a bit weary, but not unkind. Victor realises he still has much to get used to in their different cultures. 

“If it’s alright?” he still asks, and Yuuri nods, pressing the scent glands on their wrists together. 

“You can always speak your mind here,” Yuuri says for emphasis, and if he could, Victor would kiss him breathlessly for being so lovely. He takes a deep breath, and he keeps his eyes on Yuuri, and then he speaks. He tells them about how it was to grow up in a land where one gender was deemed so much better than the others. He tells them of not remembering his parents but being raised by his grandfather. He tells them about the raging fever that took so many lives, leaving Victor without a guardian. Slowly he turns outwards to look at the Katuski family, listening in rapt attention. Yuuri has already heard all of this, bits and pieces scattered in conversation as they got to know each other in that carriage. The longer Victor talks the more love flows through the bond. Adoration and awe. Victor has no idea what he did to become so lucky to have met Yuuri. 

He continues and tells them of presenting and the omega center. Mari cuts in and asks about it, and soon the story turns into a conversation, where all of the Katsuki family asks about the centers and how they work. It’s clear they find them appalling, and when Victor tells them about the abuse Mari grabs her mate’s hand as her jaw clenched tightly. 

“I told you they’re barbarians,” Mari said, turning to her mother. An angry scent is rolling off her in waves, and it’s making uneasiness roll in the pit of Victor’s stomach. 

“This is worse than I thought,” Hiroko says with furrowed brows. Her scent is distressed too. 

“I told you it was bad!” Mari protest. “I can’t believe we made that treaty with them. I don’t want us to be associated with a country who treats part of the population as slaves.” Victor flinches, both at her words and the harshness of her voice. It makes fear roll in his gut, and he can’t stop himself from following the impulse to press closer to Yuuri. It’s that or fleeing. He tucks himself under Yuuri’s chin, and a distressed whine bubbles out of his throat. Yuuri tenses, arm instantly wrapping around Victor’s waist to tuck him close. 

“That’s enough,” Yuuri says harshly, and suddenly the attention turns back to them. Mari’s eyes are hard, scent still so angry. Victor presses closer to Yuuri, his body so used to abuse followed by displays such as this. 

“What?” Mari says, tone still harsh. “It’s true! After what you’ve seen-”

“It doesn’t matter right now. I need you to calm down or I’m taking Vicor away from here,” Yuuri says determinately. There’s no dominance display in the air, and Victor focuses on Yuuri’s protective scent, letting the fear quell. The room is silent for a moment, and then Mari lets out a breath. When Victor looks back at her Sara has her hand on Mari’s neck, thumb carefully stroking the scent gland there. Mari’s eyes has fallen closed, and when she opens them to look back at Sara she looks much more relaxed. 

“Thank you,” she says to her mate with a tender smile, turning back to Victor and Yuuri next. She looks at Victor directly. “I’m sorry. I-. This is a subject that is very dear to me. I did not mean to distress you. I am not used to having to reel in my feelings. Things are different here, which I hope my brother has told you.” 

“He has,” Victor assures her. “I thought that day at the market was going to be the worst in my life but instead it was the opposite.” 

“Could you tell us what happened at the market Victor?” Hiroko asks. “Yuuri’s letter said he was given you but he offered to buy you. This is not something that is custom to us. You can not buy another person here.”

“Yes,” Victor agrees, straightening a little but still keeping close to Yuuri’s side. “If we do not have a mate we are sold. I was expecting an alpha to buy me to keep as a mate, or as a maid. Omegas that are sold are not treated kindly.” He looks into Yuuri’s eyes, unable to stop his smile. “Then Yuuri came, and right away he treated me as a person. I must admit I was very confused and did not understand. When he said he wanted to buy me I thought my worst nightmare had come true.”

“You said you wanted to buy him?” Mari asks, teeth clenched. Beside her Sara covers her mouth with her hand, soft giggle coming out. “Yuuriii, what if someone heard you?”

“I’m sure a lot of people heard him,” Phichit pipes in, and Victor can’t help but laugh at that, the atmosphere in the room so much lighter now.    
“What was I supposed to do!” Yuuri protest. “I couldn't leave him there.” The room falls silent, and Victor can’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m very glad you didn’t,” Victor says, unable to even think about how different everything would have been if Yuuri just walked on. If Yuuri was a lesser person than he is. “I’m so, so glad.” 

“Okay, but how did that turn into you becoming mates?” Mari asks, and the blush rises on Yuuri’s cheeks again as he bites his lip. “Because it’s all fine and well for you to get to know each other and maybe even for you to propose Yuuri but…mating is such a permanent thing. I know it’s one of our more conservative traditions that the royal family does not mate until after the official marriage ceremony. It was only a month on the road, could you not have waited?” 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and Victor has no idea what he’s going to say but he can’t let him. This was Victor’s action that lead them here after all, even if he does not regret it. 

“It was my fault,” he admits, feeling everyone's eyes zone in on him again. “I- at the center they taught us that alphas going into rut experience great pain if not shared with an omega, and I didn’t want Yuuri to hurt. I wasn’t expecting...I didn’t know he was in love with me too, at that time, and I just wanted to help him.”

“You weren't expecting to bond?” Hiroko asks. “You risked yourself like that, with how you have been brought up, to make sure my son was not in pain?” 

“Yuuri had treated me with so much kindness, more than I ever thought I would get. I think I would do anything to make sure he wasn’t hurting,” Victor answers. Yuuri’s grip tightens, and the flow of love through the bond is almost deafening in it’s intensity. 

“It was I who wanted to bond though,” Yuuri points out. “I chose him because I love him. I wanted to prove to him that I do.”

“Alright,” Hiroko says with a nod and a sigh. “I am very happy for you. The only question is what to do about the ceremony, and introducing Victor to the people. With Sara we had a six month engagement to present her to them. That will be hard to do now, at least in the same way.”

“I understand,” Yuuri says. “We will respect whatever plan you come up with, as long as we are not separated. Victor will be sharing my chambers and they will be ours. I will not relent on that.”

Mari sighs and leans back against the couch, her daughter rushing forward from where she’s played to jump into her lap. Yua’s smile is bright, and it reminds Victor of Sara’s smile. “Fine,” Mari says, looking over at her mother. “We will have to discuss this.”

“And maybe we should give Yuuri and Victor a chance to rest,” Toshyia says. “The journey has been very long and emotional for them.“

“Would you like that?” Yuuri asks as he turns to Victor. “See our rooms?”

“Can I have food first?” Victor asks, having held back his hunger for the last half hour of the conversation. Yuuri smiles brightly and nods. He turns back to his family as he stands. 

“We’ll go to the kitchen and then back to ours,” he says as Victor stands. 

“Would it be alright if you simply go to your chambers and Phichit goes to get you food?” Hiroko asks, with an apologetic expression. “I do not want the stalf to talk too much before we have a chance to decide how to go about this.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees. “But after that he must get at least a day off. He has been away for a long time too.”

“I’m alright,” Phichit says with a smile as he stands too. “Thank you though, Yuuri.” 

They leave the family room, Phichit leaving them with the promise of bringing food. Yuuri holds Victor’s hand tight, and leads him further into the castle. 

“This is our private rooms,” Yuuri explains. “My parents have a section adjoined to the family room, with two bedrooms and a bathroom as well as a lounge. Mari and Sara have a similar set up, one bedroom for them and one for Yua.” The corridor twists, and they approach a single door at the end of it. “This is ours. It’s smaller than the others, with a lounge and bedroom and bathroom. I hope you will enjoy it. If not, we’ll change it.” 

“You realise I lived in a room the size of a closet before this right?” Victor asks and Yuuri shakes his head, stopping in the middle of the corridor to press his lips against Victor’s in a soft kiss. Victor sighs happily, pressing his lips firmly against Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Come on,” Yuuri says when they part, fingers intertwined as they close the final distance to the room. The double doors are in dark wood in contrast to the light walls, and Yuuri pulls the one on the right open, letting Victor step in first. They walk into a seating area, walls covered in paintings and shelves with books. The walls have a soft purple tone, and it feels warm and homey, much smaller than the large family room they just left. A tea tray stands to the side of two couches and coffee table. Blankets and cushions are filling the sofa, and it looks perfect to snuggle in. The drapes are a deeper purple with sheer white behind them, letting the light in.    
“It’s beautiful Yuuri,” Victor breathes, stopping in the middle of it to take it all in. The space smells like Yuuri, and Victor smiles as he takes a deep breath, the feeling of home sinking into his bones. 

“You like it?” Yuuri asks coming up to stand next to him. Victor smiles and nods, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s bondmark. 

“I love it. Are you sure I can stay here?” Victor asks, still in disbelief. 

“As long as you want to,” Yuuri says. “I don’t want you anywhere else except beside me.” 

Victor smiles and kisses Yuuri’s lips again, holding onto him as he presses close.They kiss and kiss, and Victor feels like he’s filled with energy as he does. The meeting with Yuuri’s family was draining, but Yuuri seems to have the opposite effect, filling Victor with life. Victor presses his scent glands on his wrists against Yuuri’s throat, and Yuuri moans as he’s being scented, making Victor’s inner omega preen. 

A knock on the door startles them out of their make out session, and Yuuri’s hair stands on end as he detangles himself from Victor to go and open it. Victor can hear Phichit’s teasing voice and Yuuri’s flustered one, and he turns away to look at some of the books on the shelves instead. He hears the door close, and when he looks back Yuuri is carrying a tray of food, placing it carefully on the coffee table. 

“I’m firing him,” he says determinedly, and Victor giggles as he walks over, sitting down on the plush couch.

“Can it wait till tomorrow?” Victor asks and Yuuri sighs but nods, sitting down next to Victor to start handing out bowls. There is one with miso soup, which Victor has gotten accustomed too since their travels entered the Hasetsu kingdom. There is also rice balls and tofu, and they eat it slowly, clearly growing tired as they do. 

“Want to see the rest?” Yuuri asks once they’re finished. Victor nods, yawning as he stands. There are glass doors with white frames to the left in the room, glass coloured in deep blue and gold, hiding the inside from view. “This is our room.” 

The doors both open, and Victor’s eyes zone in on the large plush bed in the middle of it. The white four posters in the corners stretches up towards the ceiling, sheer white and blue fabric handing down the sides and covering the top. The fabric at the foot of the bed is opened, revealing soft looking covers in deep blue and purple, the cushions in matching colors. A shiver runs down Victor’s spine, and a single thought courses through his mind. He feels his hands twitch, and a growing need rises in his chest.    
“Yuuri...Yuuri can I please build a nest,” he asks, hearing how his voice trembles. He turns to the side, seeing his mate’s eyes wide in surprise. They’ve been spending their nights in a carriage, or at inns in which they simply stayed a night. Victor’s need to nest have been growing rapidly. He wants to show his alpha how good he can be for him. To build a safe haven just for them. Standing in this room that is so clearly Yuuri’s, the scent so content and warm, is almost shooting Victor’s instincts into overdrive. 

“Of course love,” Yuuri says, pressing a kiss to Victor's temple. ”Do you want me to help?”

“No I-,” Victor starts, moving towards the bed. “I want to build it, if that's alright?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No,” Victor says as he shakes his head. “Please stay.” 

Yuuri nods, and he takes a seat in an armchair in one of the corners. Before he does he strips out of the two outer layers of his robe, and Victor preens at the sight, knowing this is for his eyes only. Victor strips out of all but one layer too, and then he sets to start scenting the fabrics on the bed. He picks the pillows off one by one, rubbing his scent glands against them before he carefully places them on the floor. He feels like he’s getting lost in a haze, as he strips the bed of the covers and scents them too. When there’s only the bottom cover left he stops, scenting it and the mattress as it lays on the bed. The room fills with their joined scents, and Victor loves it more than he ever thought he would. It feels so right, safe and perfect, to be here and to be Yuuri’s. There are so many uncertainties still, but Victor knows that as long as Yuuri loves him, they will figure it out together.

“You’re doing so great Vitya,” Yuuri praises, and Victor sighs happily, a soft purr starting to vibrate in his chest. 

“Thank you,” he answers as he starts picking up cushions from the floor, building the sides of their nest. He moves them a few times until he’s happy, and then he starts lining them with the scented covers, trying to form pretty patterns as he does. Yuuri continues to praise him, and soon the nest is done. Victor feels hot and flustered, and longing to be in Yuuri’s arms. He crawls into bed, sitting down in the middle to look around. It’s the best nest he’s ever built, and it’s theirs. “Will you join me?”

Yuuri rises slowly, and at the foot of the bed he lets the last of his robes fall off his shoulders, revealing his naked body. He’s gorgeous. Victor is so blessed. Yuuri places one knee on the bed, and then the other, carefully crawling into the neatly crafted nest. A rumble vibrates in his chest, and Victor’s purr heightens in intensity as he lays back, Yuuri’s body soon covering his. 

“This is the loveliest nest I’ve ever seen,” Yuuri praises. “And the loveliest omega in the world. I am very lucky.” Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pulls him down on top of him. He’d taken off his collar as he stripped out of his robes, and Yuuri scents him greedily as they cuddle close, covers warming them on all sides. Their kisses turn slow and lazy, and soon Victor drifts into a deep sleep. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heat, a fight, a future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gazillion thank yous to [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) for helping me beta <3.
> 
> So happy so many of you where excited about this continuation. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Yuuri wakes warmer than he ever has in his life. He feels like he’s almost boiling under the covers, and he throws them off, breathing a sigh of relief as the cold air hits his heated skin. He pulls a deep breath of air into his lungs, and his entire system seems to set into overdrive. The scent in the room is thick, and Yuuri’s mind instantly zones in on his mate that’s pressed against his side, skin heated and gaze glossy. Yuuri’s never smelled an omega in heat before. He’s barely smelled an omega in preheat before but still he knows, his entire system knows. 

Victor’s gasping next to him, twisting and turning in the sheets as he grabs for Yuuri, skin so warm. He’s tangled in the final layer of the robes he fell asleep in yesterday, and Yuuri carefully shifts, heart pounding in his chest as he tries to detangle his mate from the mess. Victor tosses his body again, and Yuuri takes a deep breath, mind becoming even more hazy with the powerful heat pheromones. 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasps, eyes following Yuuri’s every move. Yuuri’s alpha instincts are in overdrive, screaming at him to take care of his mate. He’s never done this before, and he can feel nervousness rise in his chest. “Hot, so hot. Please.” 

“Shh,” he tries to soothe as he manages to untie the tangled robe and slide it off Victor’s feverish skin. He’s flushed all the way down his bellybutton, and the bed's getting damp from sweat. “I got you love. I’ll take care of you.” 

A high pitched whine leaves Victor’s throat, and it makes something rumble in Yuuri’s chest in agony. He’s supposed to do better than this. He needs to figure out how to take care of Victor, what he wants and needs. He knows Victor has had terrible heats before, unable to touch himself because of the chastity belt they made him wear. Victor told him about how heat sickness was common in the omega centers, and how it always took him so long to get back to normal after he had passed a cycle. Yuuri wants to make him feel good, and he hopes his instincts won’t guide him wrong. Victor tries to shift to his stomach, but Yuuri pushes him back into the bed. He knows what Victor wants, but he needs to see him right now to make sure he’s doing things right, isn’t hurting him. 

Victor whines again and Yuuri coos, pushing out calming pheromones as he presses his wrists against Victor’s scent glands, scenting him thoroughly. He lets it seep into Victor’s system, the high pitched whines calming slightly as he does. As soon as Yuuri can feel Victor being fully scented he starts rubbing his wrists down his naked chest, making soothing circles to scent his skin. Victor’s cock is resting heavy and full against his stomach, and now that he’s stopped desperately turning, his movements becomes more focused, rocking his hips down into the mattress, seeking friction. “Alpha, alpha please,” he pleads. Yuuri leans down to kiss his lips, Victor opening up so easily, kissing eagerly. 

“What do you need love?” Yuuri asks against his lips, unable to resist rocking into Victor’s groin. He’s growing hard fast, and as the scent of slick joins Victor's heat filled one Yuuri feels almost mad with lust. It’s different than the rut, this a more lowsimmering want than the overwhelming need to take care of and claim Yuuri felt in the room at the inn. Victor whimpers, rocking back into Yuuri’s shallow thrusts. 

“Empty, so empty,” Victor chants, and Yuuri nods against his lips, pulling back to help his omega. Victor whines and claws at his back, and Yuuri’s chest starts making a rumbling noise, the same he did last night when Victor was working on the nest. It seems to soothe Victor’s whines slightly, and Yuuri makes sure his hands stay on Victor as he straightens, hands slayed flat on his chest and moving down his stomach. The mattress is soaking with slick, and Yuuri wants so much. He wants to lick up every trace of it from Victor’s thighs, bury his face in the heat and eat every drop. Victor pants, and Yuuri moves his hands up to his chest, rubbing his thumbs over Victor's nipples. Victor moans and arches into the touch, and as he does, Yuuri licks up the shaft of his cock. 

“Yes, yesyesyeeesss,” Victor moans, fingers coming to tangle in Yuuri’s hair. The tug spurs Yuuri on, and he lets his hands wander down to the scent glands on the inside of Victor’s thighs, rubbing them gently with this thumbs. “Alpha please.”    
“Of course love.” 

Yuuri relents, enveloping the head of Victor's cock with his mouth. Victor arches off the bed, a loud grown leaving his mouth. It doesn’t take long, Yuuri only has to bob his head a few times before he feels Victor come down his throat. Yuuri sucks and sucks, but Victor stays hard in his mouth, skin still flushed. 

“Fill me alpha, please,” Victor begs, and Yuuri presses at his thighs to spread them wider. He lets his right hand wander down, and without much resistance he pushes a digit into Victor’s wet heat. Yuuri slips two fingers in, pumping slowly as he continues to bob his head at the same pace. He longs to push himself into Victor’s hole, but he needs to make sure Victor is taken care of. “Oh, yes. Yuuri yes.”

Victor has never had sexual pleasure during a heat before, not even from himself. They’ve only been sexually active for a week after all, and even though they’ve taken every opportunity to pleasure each other during that time, Yuuri wishes they would have had more time before facing Victor’s heat. They have talked about Victor wanting Yuuri to be there, but now that they’re very unexpectedly here Yuuri wishes they had been able to discuss it more, for him to have been able to ask his sister for advice. Still, now they are here, and Yuuri will have to make the best out of it. Victor has already had far too many heats when he’s grown heatsick. Yuuri’s just going to try to trust his instincts to take care of him as best he can. 

“More, mmh, please more. Alpha ah, I’ll be so good I promise,” Victor gasps, and Yuuri pulls off his cock with his mouth, keeping his fingers pumping in and out of his mate. “Fill me up mmh-, please.” 

“As you wish love,” Yuuri promises, and pulls his fingers from Victor’s heat. Victor whines, and Yuuri hurries to use the slick to coat his aching cock. He’s so hard, mind feeling dizzy with lust and slightly worried with anxiety. He wants to be good for Victor, wants to take care of him and make sure he’s safe and pleasured. Victor trembles as Yuuri lines up, and then he slowly pushes in. 

“Oh yes,” Victor gaps, back arching off the bed as Yuuri fills him. Victor has always been amazingly tight and wet, but with the added heat pheromones Yuuri feels dazed with it, starting to rock in hips immediately to fuck into the lovely heat. “Ah, ha.” 

“Mmh, so tight, so good,” Yuuri moans, and even if Victor seems to relax slightly, he's still twisting in the sheets, as if restless. Yuuri tries to vary his speed, to see if it helps. Victor moans louder at the harder thrusts, but still twists, making worry ache in Yuuri’s chest. 

“Touch me more,” Victor manages between moans, and Yuuri does, shifting until he hand lay his hands on Victor’s stomach, moving slowly upwards until he reaches Victor’s pecs. A low and guttural moan slips between Victor’s lips as Yuuri’s thumbs stroke over his nipples, and Yuuri smiles as Victor seems to relax. He tries to keep his balance as he fucks into Victor and still gives attention to his chest, but it soon becomes hard to not put too much pressure on the omega’s torso. Victor seems to need stimulation both against his prostate and his chest to relax, and Yuuri wants to give him it all. An idea strikes Yuuri, and he pulls out, making Victor whine and clutch at his neck.

“Ssh,” Yuuri tries to soothe as he starts shifting their positions. “Be good for me love and I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes alpha,” Victor promises, visibly uncomfortable to be empty. Yuuri moves as fast as he can, making Victor straddle his hips and sink down on Yuuri’s cock, seated on his lap. He kisses Victor wetly, and then as Victor starts to rock on his lap he kisses down to his bondmark, sucking a dark mark on the flushed and leaking scent gland. He continues to stimulate the bondmark, and as he does he lets his hands wander up to caress at Victor’s nipples. 

Victor melts on his lap, a loud purr rumbling out of his chest as he continues to rock down on Yuuri’s cock, very clearly happy with the multiple stimulation. Yuuri makes a small thrust into Victor's hole, while focusing on his neck and chest, leaving bites and sucking marks all over his flushed skin. Victor rocks faster and faster, and soon he’s clenching down on Yuuri’s cock hard. The added stimulation makes pleasure shoot down Yuuri’s spine, and soon he comes, knot locking them together as Victor goes boneless in his embrace. 

  
  
  


It’s been five days when Victor’s heat finally relents. Yuuri’s not sure how many times either of them has come since it started, too lost in the task of making Victor feel good. As Victor spurts come over his own stomach, legs resting on Yuuri’s shoulders and hands wrapped tight around the headboard, Yuuri sees the last of the haze leave his eyes. He clenches down on Yuuri’s length hard as he trembles, and it pushes Yuuri over the edge, coming with hot spurts into Victor’s hole, knot locking them together one more time.

Victor blinks, a lazy smile curling on his lips as his hands releases the headboard to wrap around Yuuris shoulders. Yuuri smiles down at him, one had coming to cup Victor's cheek. He’s breathtaking, hair a tangled mess on the pillow, cheeks flushed and scent joyous. Yuuri falls a little bit more in love with him just from seeing him like this. Yuuri lets Victor’s legs fall off his shoulders, flushing their hips together in a new angle. 

“Yuuri,” Victor says, voice bright and so clearly out of the haze. Yuuri smiles down at him, and then leans down to press their lips sweetly together. His cock shifts, and they both hiss at the feeling of Yuuri’s knot tugging at Victor’s rim. 

“Hi love,” Yuuri whispers. Victor’s scent spikes with even more joy. “Glad to have you back.”

Yuuri is. It’s been wonderful to take care of Victor, even with how nervous Yuuri has been to make a mistake. Victor's been wringing pleasure after pleasure out of him, looked beautiful as he writhed and moaned, but Yuuri has missed their conversations, missed Victor’s wit and his thoughtful expression. Even so, Yuuri feels more than blessed for Victor to have had what seemed like a pleasant heat. 

The bed is soaked with sweat, slick and come from the week they’ve spent in it, and even though Yuuri should probably feel digusted he can’t feel anything but proud. He took care of his mate through their first joined heat. He made sure he was fed, pleasured and safe. It makes something inside him settle, something primal and pure.

“It seems I went into heat,” Victor says with a giggle, and Yuuri nods, kissing his cheek, his jaw, his bond mark. Victor shivers, fingers carding through Yuuri’s hair. “I feel wonderful.”

“You do?” Yuuri asks, rising on his elbows so he can look down at his mate. Victor beams and nods. “That makes me very happy.” 

“I must admit I’m sore,” Victor says, clenching down on Yuuri’s knot, making them both groan. “But I feel rested otherwise, sleepy but not exhausted or sick like I usually do.” 

“I’m so glad,” Yuuri says, peppering kisses on his lips, cheeks, and jaw. “So incredibly happy.” 

“I have the best alpha,” Victor says with a giggle, and Yuuri feels a low rumble rise in his chest at the praise, of being able to make his mate happy.

Coming back to reality is a much less pleasant experience. Yuuri can tell as soon as he steps into the family room. His mother and sister’s scents are frustrated, and Yuuri feels the joy he’s been feeling slip away. Victor’s making a fresh nest on their bed, and had promised that it was alright for Yuuri to venture out without him, and that he would follow later. Mari and Hiroko look equally frustrated, and when they notice Yuuri they both turn to him with furrowed brows and tight jaws. 

“Why didn’t you say he was going into heat?” Mari asks, accusing tone in her voice. “Don’t you think it would be better if we knew? You almost scared the maid half to death when you growled at her.” 

Yuuri flushes, remembering the incident from the first day where he saw any intrusion to their nest as dangerous and very violently growled and snapped his jaw. The maid had fled and after that they were left undisturbed, save for the food that was left outside of the suite for Yuuri to bring to his mate. “It wasn’t planned-“

“So he didn’t tell you?” Mari accuses again, and anger rises in Yuuri’s throat. 

“No! He-“

“Because if you didn’t know and then all of a sudden-“ Mari interrupts, only for Yuuri to snap back. 

“He didn’t even have a pre-heat! I don’t understand what you’re so upset about?” 

“It’s just very inconvenient,” Mari says angrily and Yuuri’s about to snap at her again when their mother steps in, calming pheromones in the air. Yuuri feels like a child again and getting reprimanded for fighting with his sister. 

“What Mari means is that the situation is very time sensitive and you have been locked away in a room since you arrived six days ago. The people are growing worried about what has happened to the prince, and rumors has began to stir,” Hiroko says calmly, but Yuuri can smell the frustration in her scent. 

“I understand that but it is not like it could be helped-“

“Do you think Victor knew?” Mari starts again, and Yuuri sends her a dark look, feeling something uncomfortable curl in the pit of his stomach, sadness mixing with his irritation. It doesn’t feel completely right, and it makes Yuuri squirm. 

“No,” Yuuri says firmly. “I’m sure he didn’t.”

“How can you be sure Yuuri?” Mari pushes. “You’ve only known him for a few weeks.” 

“I’m sure,” Yuuri pushes determinedly, because he is. He might be new to this, but he has felt the purity of Victor’s feelings through the bond, feelings…Yuuri suddenly knows what all the mixing feelings in his body is, and as Mari pushes again he turns, only to see Victor’s wet eyes stare back at him from the door. There’s a deep sadness coursing through the bond, and Yuuri curses himself for not noticing sooner. He takes a step towards the door, heart aching to feel his mate - the one he loves and adores - so upset. Victor bites his lip, and then turns to flee. Yuuri’s heart clenches, and he shoots back a dark look at his mother and Mari. Both have fallen quiet, looking at the ajar door where Victor was just standing. 

Yuuri has no words, he just sends them another glare before he rushes after his mate. His first thought is to chase back to their rooms, thinking he’ll find Victor in the nest. His instincts say something different, and Yuuri turns to rush down the hall, following the scent of his mate. The palace is vast, and Yuuri feels a surge of worry as he leaves the private quarters to enter the main area. Victor’s scent is less prominent in the great halls, and Yuuri has to concentrate, using instinct, intuition and the bond to guide him. He slows his pace, even though he wants to hurry, and turns into the throne room. Victor is standing in the middle of it, sobs echoing off the walls. Yuuri’s heart clenches. He lets out as much calming and loving pheromones as he can as he approaches, longing to hold Victor and to soothe his sadness. 

“Love-“ Yuuri starts, and Victor’s sobs grow louder, the ache though the bond even greater. “Can I hold you?”

Victor doesn’t answer, but he turns and he lets his hands drop from his face, now wet with tears and cheeks red from crying. He looks pleading, and Yuuri closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Victor’s smaller frame. Victor trembles in his embrace, and Yuuri continues to push out pheromones, rubbing his scent glands over Victor’s back. He’s not sure how long they stand there with Yuuri cooing softly into Victor’s ears, waiting for the tears to stop flowing. 

“I’m sorry I’m making everything so difficult for you,” Victor chokes out, pressing his nose firmly against Yuuri’s scent gland and the bond mark there. Yuuri holds him close, wishing he had done a better job of protecting him. 

“You’re not,” he protests, and he means it too. Even if he had never fought like this with his family before, Victor has brought so much light into Yuuri’s life that it’s worth it. He can’t imagine being without him, especially now that he knows Victor feels the same. Victor filled a void in Yuuri’s life he never thought would be filled. No one has ever made Yuuri feel like Victor does, nothing and no one has ever come close. 

“I am, if I hadn’t-“ Victor starts, choking off on a sob. Yuuri presses his forehead against his love’s, letting their breaths mingle. His hands come up to cup Victor’s cheeks, and he slowly wipes the tears away as Victor holds onto him tightly.

“I love you,” Yuuri says, pushing all of his feelings into the bond and his scent, trying to make Victor believe it. “I want you. I don’t care about the kingdom talking. Let them.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t get married,” Victor says, trembling and unhappiness radiating in his scent. It stings in Yuuri’s nose. “I can be some, I don’t know, a mistress.” 

”I don’t want anyone else,” Yuuri proclaims. “I want to marry you. I don’t care about your history or social status in Gröneskog in regards to us marrying.” 

“You don’t want to marry Yuuri?” 

Yua’s bright child voice echoes in the large room, and Yuuri and Victor turns towards the door, seeing his niece and sister in law come into the room. 

“Sorry,” Sara says, looking apologetic. “She heard crying and I might have gotten worried too.” 

Yuuri gives them an understanding smile, seeing how Victor starts to wipe away the tears still clinging to his cheeks. Yuuri holds him tight, doesn’t ever want to let him go. 

“You don’t want to be Yuuri’s wedded mate?” Yua asks again, stepping further into the room. Victor lets out a long breath, and then looks down at Yua with a sweet expression. 

”I truly do. I just worry that I won’t be enough for him.” 

Yua frowns and nods, before looking back up at Victor. “But you do  _ want _ to marry him?”

“Yes,” Victor says, seemingly without a doubt. He looks back at Yuuri, smile soft and love coursing through the bond. “I adore him.” 

“And do you want to marry Victor, Yuuri?” Yua asks as she starts bouncing, her dark hair swaying from the movement. 

“More than anything,” Yuuri says, looking into Victor’s eyes. Eyes he wants to wake up to for as long as he lives. “I love him.”

Victor’s expression turns even sweeter then, and his hand comes to cup Yuuri’s cheek. It feels right, so right. 

“Kiss on it!” Yua chants, and Victor giggles, setting something right in Yuuri’s chest. He leans down, and Victor meets him halfway in a soft, lingering and sweet kiss. Yua cheers, and when they pull apart Victor’s smile is sweet, even if his eyes are still red. 

“MARRIED!” Yua exclaims and Yuuri’s turns to tell her that it wasn’t really a wedding, only to stop when he catches Sara’s wide eyes expression. Realization dawns slowly on him, and he turns back to Victor with just as wide eyes as Sara. 

“What?” Victor laughs, and Yuuri gulps, realizing what a mess everything truly is. Still, this is what he wants. More than anything he want Victor by his side forever.

“Yua can you tell Victor the rules of the Royal family of Katsuki in regards of marriage?” Yuuri says, very sure the little girl knew exactly what she was doing. According to Sara’s expression, she thinks so too.

“First of all, a Katsuki Royal Marriage has to be made in the throne room in the Hasetsu Castle,” Yua says as she holds one finger up. Yuuri nods, looking at Victor who’s frowning, looking between the two of them. “Secondly, it has to be orchestrated by a member of the Katsuki family! Right mama? Like me! And it has to be witnessed by someone, like mama!”

“That’s right dear,” Sara says, and Victor is looking more confused by the second. 

“What’s going on?” He asks and Yuuri’s hand around his waist tightens. He looks down at Yua, smiling softly, feeling anxiety prickle at his nerves.

“What’s the third thing?” Yuuri asks her before he looks back into Victor’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

“It has to be consented by both parties,” Sara says as Yua smiles and bounces again. 

“And you have to kiss!” Yua sing-songs, and Yuuri’s sees realization dawn in Victor’s eyes, jaw dropping as he looks at Yuuri in disbelief. Yuuri feels his emotions storm through the bond, confusion, surprise and then joy. Yuuri feels the happiness grow in time with Victor’s smile, and then he starts to giggle. Yuuri smiles too, laughter bubbling out of him to join Victor’s.

“This was not what I expected from a royal wedding,” Victor admits, and Yuuri shakes his head. It was not what he had expected for their wedding either. Sara shakes her head, frowning slightly down at her daughter before she looks up at them, small smile playing on her lips. 

“Congratulations,” she says, Yua echoing her mother’s sentiment only much louder. “I’ll tell Mari. I think it would be better if it came from me.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri answers in agreement. It is not that Yuuri can’t stand up to his sister, he only knows that Mari has a huge weak spot for her mate, and that the best way to drop a bomb like this will probably be if it comes from her. 

“I’ll do my best,” Sara says, reaching out for her daughter’s hand. “Let’s go tell mom what you did.”

“What I did?” Yua echos, following her mother out of the room. Yuuri turns back to Victor, who leans forward to kiss him on the lips. 

“Take me back to the nest, husband,” Victor says sweetly, sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He leans down immediately, Victor wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri’s arm comes under his knees, lifting him off the marble floor. 

“Whatever you wish, Victor Katsuki.”

Victor smiles, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck and the bondmark. Yuuri carries him out of the throne room, and several servants stop with wide eyes, greeting him hastily before hurrying away. Yuuri has no doubt he just made it so much worse, both with the marriage and being seen in such an intimate pose. He can’t seem to care. Yuuri has spent his entire life doing what is right for his family, for the kingdom, for the land. Right now he indulges in being selfish, to give the man he loves, his mate and husband, what he wants and needs.

“Are you sure you’re alright? We still have to sign some papers and if-,” Yuuri starts, only to be cut off by Victor nipping playfully at his scent gland.

“It’s perfect. I don’t really care how, as long as I get to be with you forever,” Victor says, and it warms Yuuri’s heart endlessly. He promises himself, as he turns into their private quarters, that he will make Victor his number one priority for as long as he will live. 

The mattress dips under his knee as he carefully sets Victor down, before shrugging off the top layer of his robes and crawling after. 

“Hold me please,” Victor asks, and Yuuri is all too happy to comply, kissing his cheek before settling close. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
